The market and use for hair enhancement products is continually growing. The use of hair extensions, wigs, and falls made of human and synthetic hair are all increasing in frequency and amount. A variety of people are buying and utilizing various hair systems on the market today. One particular niche is the use of hair extensions to supplement a user's natural hair, often to create the appearance of longer and fuller hair. Further, hair extensions of varying colors can be used to create highlights or depth of color on demand. Thus, a user may have a somewhat conservative hair style for their work and use a set of hair extensions to create long flowing hair styles for weekends or more formal social engagements. Further, the use of wigs has become more common for a variety of uses. Many cancer patients use wigs after losing their hair through either radiation or chemotherapy treatment or both. Many users are turning to wigs to quickly change their hairstyle. A person with multiple wigs may have multiple colors, styles, and lengths that can be selected any given time and used at will to provide a desired appearance for that particular day.
With the increased popularity of hair extensions, wigs, falls and their more widespread use, many users are looking for a way to conveniently store their hair products. Further, users are continually looking for a good way to travel with their hair products wherein the hair does not get damaged. In addition, many of the users of these products are fashion conscious and would desire a fashionable apparatus for storing and travelling with their hair products.
There are a couple attempts to provide the users of these hair products an approach for storing, carrying, and transporting the hair products. One existing attempt is essentially a soft bag of fabric that surrounds the entire length of hair extensions. The hair extension is tied up at the top of the bag and ties along the length bring in the excess fabric to narrow the profile. Another attempt is a “hair dress” that wraps around the hair extensions to look like a woman's dress. Further, another hair carrier holds extensions in a horizontal position and the hair is merely placed in a pocket like enclosure wherein the hair bunches up and can damage itself when the pocket is moved or shifts positions.
All of the existing attempts to meet the needs of consumers of hair extension carriers fail to securely hold the hair product in the carrier and fail to protect the hair product from damage from its own weight or from an outside force. Further, none of the existing offerings are configured to carry products other than hair extensions.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a hair carrier apparatus to store hair products including extensions, wigs, and falls. There is a further need to provide a component storage system that can carry the hair products compactly for travel. There is a further need in the art for a hair storage and travel carrier that is fashionable and has the appearance of a clutch purse currently carried by women as a fashion accessory.